whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Suijen
A Kwannon-jin of the Eastern Hsien, the Suijen are elemental nobles; Kamuii Shinma of the element of Water. They are often mistakenly referred to as Changelings. Nature The Suijen are courtiers and harpies, thriving on the conflicting virtues of intrigue and trust. They are forces of greater Yin and revere the North, the Winter, and the color Black. They are the guardians of all bodies of water and many serve in the Ministry of Water (Shui Fu). A Water Lord doesn't give trust easily but once granted it will not be revoked ever, even if they are later betrayed by that trusted person. Many shinma think they are underhanded and viscous but they are only cautious in the extreme when dealing with others. They rarely admit to seeing anything good in another and are fast to point out faults and mistakes. Their tongues are harsh weapons but can be so subtly barbed that the victim may not realize the insult until hours later. The Suijen will spend a long time observing any potential friend or foe, occasionally seeming harsh on the surface, but carefully cultivating an opinion and never jumping to conclusions but if they decide on friendship, it will last lifetimes. Sadly, most other hsien mistrust them on principle; seeing them as forces of malignancy and darkness. They have a knack for getting involved in controversy and intrigue no matter how innocent their intentions may be. They simply can't resist gossiping and spreading rumors and this often makes others mad or resentful. Granted, many of their secrets are true, but what good shinma wants others to know about their clandestine meeting with a Kuei-jin or one of the barbaric Waigoren? Hotei * [[Hsien-tsu|'Hsien-tsu']]' -' As children, Suijen tend to be politically but cold and formal. If their parents expect strict behavior they will thrive. If their parents are lax, ill-mannered or chaotic they will become a problem. They are not above eavesdropping and collecting information to make their parent's lives difficult later. If they are treated well, though, even these frigid beings will remember their parents fondly later in life. * [[Hsien-jin|'Hsien-jin']]' -' As adults, the Water Lords spend a lot of time in groups of other hsien, listening and watching everything around them. Not as perceptive as the [[Chu Jung|'Chu Jung']], though, they don't always understand what's really going on but they do tend to get all the best dirt in the political scene. Among themselves they are formal with an air of sarcasm. With others they are on the chilly side of polite. Despite their disdainful natures, they have surprised many other shinma by becoming genuinely helpful companions. Appearance Most Suijen have blue, green or amber eyes with blue-black hair in both forms. In Wani Form their skin takes on a bluish tinge and grows scales. Hair is worn long and loose with all sorts of baubles in it by both males and females. They have gill slits on their necks and webbed fingers and toes that help in swimming. Most prefer pearls of all colors and sizes for jewelry and clothes colored emerald or indigo. When using Mask of Shintai they grow taller, hair lengthens, and their skin darkens and glows a deep azure. The scales become more pronounced and they are surrounded by the sound of crashing waves and the tang of sea salt. Court Affiliations The Li Shen and the Yü hold attraction for many of the Water Lords. A few secretly embrace the Xian Mun or even the Shu Shen. Almost none of them espouse the Wu Hsien, the Xian Mo, or the Tu Shen. Luck & Curse * [[Luck (CTD)|'Luck']]' -' The Suijen are extraordinary swimmers and add +2 dice to all rolls involving swimming or physical activities in water. * [[Curse (CTD)|'Curse']]' -' They are also often apathetic to others' feelings and needs, habitually blurting out brutally honest comments. They must make a Willpower roll, difficulty 8, to avoid saying what they think, even if the other person will be hurt. Wani Powers The Water Lords can breathe water like humans breathe air. Likewise they cannot drown in water, though they are still vulnerable to other liquids. They take no penalties to Combat or Perception rolls in water. References # CTD. Land of Eight Million Dreams, pp. 80-81. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith Category:Gallain (CTD)